Prelude to Wikia - K
Prelude to Wikia - K is a short presentation, released in the lead up to Random Powerpoint Wikia. It focuses on the life of K - 10 years after The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT and features the introduction of Strike Team Alpha It is the second and final entry in the Prelude to Wikia series. Synopsis K, older than last seen, aggressively throws a painting through a messy studio as he scrambles for draws. He finds the blue energy sabre from the fourth Powerpoint, and grips it as he narrates his life. Unlike J, K has found a use for his crude mutagenic cells. Using his transformation into Pablo Picasso as a meditation aide, he is able to focus his innate art talents easier, becoming a successful painter. He notes that the cells do not actually change anything though. However, Operation Burnout is in full swing and he lost contact with his friend J several months ago. K received the same information. The soldiers know who he is, and they are coming. He has tried to contact H - now a multibillionaire, but has been unable. Looking out the window, K reflects on his battle with Edwards, thinking that if he survived that chaos, he can survive this. He activates the energy sabre, and using his activation code ("Art!") he changes his head into that of Pablo Picasso. At that point the soliders burst in. K is quick to react, stabbing the one with the flame thrower. He is accosted by the others, but fights them off using his sabre and art supplies. He flees through a window, his studio bursting into flames as the soldiers torch the place to try to destroy his mutagenic cells. Outside, K finds he has an advantage, the wind and rain of the night hindering the heat and flames of the solider's flamethrowers. They switch to bullets, but he is fast enough to block their first round with his sabre. The soliders soon close in, K finding it harder and harder to esacape. He screams that he is no threat, and he has no powers beyond his head changing, but there is no convincing the soliders who now close in to where their flamethrowers will be effective. The battle is inturpted by a van screaming in front of K, and several Mutagenic Cell users jumping out, including a Square Headed Robot, a Conical Headed Ninja and a Long headed cowboy. To K's shock, the newcomers defend him. They are prepared for the soliders, even carrying fire-extinguishers to counteract their flamethrowers. The Soliders are thrown into chaos, as the new cell users change their mutagenic tools into guns and fight back, killing multiple soliders. K is still in shock when he notices A exit the van, giving directions. He activates the red energy sabre (Causing K to have a flashback about the dead M who last wielded the sabre) and savagely kills two soldiers approaching K. He greats K, asking him to hand over the blue energy sabre. Trusting A, K does, and A orders the Robot-headed cell user to leave no witnesses. The Square Headed Robot changes his robotic claw into a grenade launcher and obliterates the armored car the soliders were using. The other two cell users quickly execute the disarmed soliders. A orders a total evac, as he picks up one of the Solider's flamethrowers. He passes K a pill and urges him to take it, before he can explain anything else. K deactivates his cells and takes the pill. A explains that the three others are a strike force he has created to oppose Operation Burnout. They serve as the private taskforce of Disabilities for Heads. Saving K was a test for their abilities. K asks if he will join up with them, and A simply says he can not, as "the soldiers got you". K asks what he means, and A explains that the pill K took will erase all memory of the last hours. With his studio on fire, K will live his life assuming he was attacked by the soldiers. K realizes too late why A is holding the soldier's flamethrower as A unleashes a plume of fire upon his former classmate. K screams as his crude mutagenic cells are completely destroyed and he collapses unconscious. A discards the flamethrower, remarking on his distaste for his older work, and orders his new strike team, now fully tested, to move out. The sprawling laboratories of Disabilities for Heads hum ominously in the distance as the van drives toward them. Characters * K * A *Operation Burnout: ** Soldiers *Strike Team Alpha ** Square Headed Robot ** Conical Headed Ninja ** Long headed Cowboy. Quotes Trivia *This presentation marks the appearance of appearance of Strike Team Alpha. Their origins are not elaborated on here but those will be explored more in Random Powerpoint Wikia.